


Chocolate Covered Love

by Golden_Asp



Series: Asp's House of Kink [21]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Food Play, Humor, Ignis is not impressed, Ignis knows he's going to be the one stuck cleaning up, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Noctis wants to play with food in bed, he puts up with so much, poor Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Noctis sighs and picks up the chocolate sauce.  He really wants to incorporate at least some kind of food into their sex.  It’s not that he’s bored with Ignis’ body (he never could be) but he wants to try something different, and he figures why combine the two things he loves most: Ignis and food.Too bad he hadn’t counted on Ignis being so freaking stubborn.





	Chocolate Covered Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just see Ignis being so worried about clean up post food play that he wouldn't find it enjoyable. That's where this came from. Enjoy.
> 
> not beta-ed

“C’mon, Iggy, it’ll be fun!” Noctis says, holding the bowl of ice cream in his hand.

“Absolutely not,” Ignis says shortly, not looking up from his dinner.

“Haven’t you ever wanted to at least try?” Noctis whines.

“No.”

“Lame,” Noctis says, flopping down next to him and shoveling ice cream in his mouth.

Ignis lets out a quiet, relieved breath, listening to the prince eating his dessert. He’s vaguely aware of Noctis shifting next to him, but he’s involved in the report in front of him.

“Ignis,” Noctis says, lowering his voice to try to sound sexy.

Ignis eyes snap to the prince. “Highness!” he cries.

Noctis is shirtless, dripping ice cream down his chest.

Ignis grabs a wad of paper towels immediately starts to dab at Noct’s chest, desperate to clean up the chocolate ice cream before it got on the couch.

“Ignis, Iggy, c’mon, man, jeez!” Noctis says, squirming as Ignis scrubbed his skin with the paper towels.

“What are you thinking?” Ignis says. “This couch is expensive!”

“That’s what you’re worried about, the couch?” Noctis groans.

“I don’t see you getting the stains out. That ketchup stain from last year is still in the rug. I don’t know why you thought covering it with a magazine would hide it from me.”

“It was Prompto, I swear.”

Ignis gives him a disbelieving stare, wadding up the soiled paper towels and standing up. Noctis just smiles innocently at him as Ignis throws the paper towels away.

Noctis sighs and picks up the chocolate sauce. He really wants to incorporate at least some kind of food into their sex. It’s not that he’s bored with Ignis’ body (he never could be) but he wants to try something different, and he figures why combine the two things he loves most: Ignis and food.

Too bad he hadn’t counted on Ignis being so freaking stubborn.

Noctis looks at Ignis in the kitchen, washing the dishes. He takes the opportunity to run down the hall and grab some sheets. He’ll cover the stupid couch if that’s what Iggy’s worried about. It’s just a couch.

He covers the couch with the sheets and quickly pulls his clothes off, spreading himself out like a drawing of an Altissian girl. He makes sure Ignis is still distracted and proceeds to cover himself in the chocolate sauce. 

There’s no way Iggy’ll be able to resist him like this! 

He smears the chocolate sauce over his nipples, gasping at the sensation. Oh, that feels really nice. He squirts more chocolate sauce into his hand and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

He lets out a soft moan, squeezing his dick.

Ignis turns from the kitchen, after dinner drinks in hand. His eyes land on Noctis on the couch and he drops the drinks.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum!” Ignis screeches.

Uh oh, full name.

Noctis gives him a wide eyed innocent look. “What?”

“What are you doing?”

“Being sexy!”

Ignis splutters, waving his hands. “That is not sexy! That is a mess!”

“You don’t think I’m sexy?” Noctis says, biting his lip and giving him a coy look.

Ignis growls. “I didn’t say that. You know I love you and think you’re always attractive. What I do not find attractive is the fact that I’ll be the one cleaning up the mess!”

“Aw, c’mon, Iggy, that’s not fair!”

“Noct, you pass out mere seconds after you orgasm. I’m always the one left cleaning up,” Ignis says, trying to be patient.

“That’s not fair, I know I’ve helped.”

“Noctis, the last time we had sex you passed out in the middle of it.”

“I had just worked a long shift! You can’t blame me for that.”

“I was giving you a blow job and you started snoring. Pardon me if that is a blow to my self-esteem,” Ignis says dryly.

“I can’t help that I like to sleep!”

Ignis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Noctis, please, we both have a long day tomorrow. I love you, but I don’t want to clean this up.”

“I’ll clean it up, Ignis, I swear.”

Ignis just looks at him.

“You’re always so serious,” Noctis mumbles.

Ignis looks away, eyes pinched. Noctis gets up. Maybe Ignis is right and they should just go to bed. He moves to take a step and his feet get tangled in the sheet he’d put over the couch. His arms windmill wildly as he tries to catch himself from slamming face first into the carpet.

“Noctis!” Ignis cries, leaping forward to catch him. They land in a heap on the floor, both breathing hard.

Noctis looks at Ignis and starts to giggle madly. Ignis’ face is smeared with chocolate sauce, his glasses askew. His pristine white shirt is stained and Noctis can’t help the snort that escapes him at the flummoxed expression on Ignis’ face.

He takes advantage of the confusion to press a kiss to Ignis’ lips, tongue darting into his mouth. Ignis moans in surprise, the chocolate exploding on his tongue.

Ignis pulls back, staring at the chocolate covered mess of a man in his lap. He sighs, lips covered in chocolate. There’ll certainly be no saving this shirt. He might be able to get the stains out of the carpet if he starts right bloody now.

“You’re not going to clean that up,” Noctis says.

“I can’t let the stains set,” Ignis replies.

“Just let go once in a while, Iggy! I promise it’ll be good for you! Take that stick out of your ass every so often, let it breathe!”

“Noctis!” Ignis says, scandalized.

Noctis grins, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck and kissing him again. “Of course, maybe I want to put my stick up there for a change.”

Ignis groans. “That was horrible.”

“You love me.”

“I’d love you more if you’d clean up.”

“That’s what your tongue is for, Specs.”

Ignis arches his eyebrow. “I thought you were taking command here. You are the one that wants to put your stick up my ass.”

Noctis grins, grinding against Ignis’ slacks. Ignis huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Clean yourself up, Noctis, and meet me in the bedroom.”

Noct’s eyes light up and he leaps to his feet. “Love you, Iggy!” he yells, disappearing down the hall, leaving chocolate footprints in his wake.

Ignis sighs, getting to his feet and picking up the bottle of chocolate sauce. He looks at the mess, shoulders slumping. 

Noctis _will_ help him clean up, Astrals damn it.

But first…

He looks at the chocolate sauce, at his shirt and trousers that he’s pretty sure he’ll never get clean. He can hear the shower and a wicked smirk crosses his face.

He strides to Noctis’ bedroom, dropping his clothes as he walks. He lowers himself to Noct’s bed, naked.

The shower turns off, and Ignis looks at the chocolate sauce. There’s not much left, Noctis used quite a bit, but there’s enough.

He turns the bottle over and pours it over his chest, tossing the empty bottle to the side.

Noctis walks out into his bedroom and freezes. 

“Ignis,” he whispers.

“You can start your clean up right here, highness,” he purrs.

Noctis leaps onto the bed, pinning Ignis beneath him and assaulting his chocolate covered chest.

He was less enthusiastic the next morning when Ignis made him clean his bedsheets, the carpet, and Ignis’ clothes.

Ignis, however, quite enjoyed watching the prince scrub the carpet by hand, completely naked.

Maybe they’d have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!
> 
> tomorrow: public sex, ironstrange


End file.
